gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 227
Introduction Gintama meets Sket Dance! But not without trouble... Plot In order to celebrate their latest milestone the Yorozuya are forced to do a collaboration with the gang from Sket Dance, even if their past collaborations really only came down to them ripping off other series with silly parodies. However Gintoki presents his research on Sket Dance, that it’s a comedy series that revolves around three people doing odd jobs in a high school setting with some touching moments along the way, the setting being the only difference to Gintama. Leading him to the conclusion that they’re clearly trying to usurp them, they even now occupy their old time slot. But most of all the idea of a Gintama/Sket Dance crossover is just boring, so as the Sket Dan make their entrance they both agree that it’s for a battle to eliminate the weaker show. And after a few voice actor jokes about the roles played in each of the shows, the Sket Dan are kind of creeped out by them. Regardless though Gintoki and Bossun lead their respective groups in this battle, heading to an island with the pizzaz that they need to destroy the other’s show, the Pizzaz-Pizzaz Fruit. The side effect however, is that the one who eats it will have their crotch turn into a hammer, which as Himeko shows is a clear case where the Yorozuya has the advantage, they can’t handle these kinds of jokes. Of course though only Gintoki and Bossun are hyped about this, and as they race Switch mentions Bossun’s complex about being a boring main character, something which he turns out to have in common with Gintoki, neither have any special characteristics, powers, or even goals. And it’s this conversation that defeats them. After hearing all of this they just want to give up and while they were against each other before, the two main characters are now bound by the pain of being the leader and not doing a good job of it, attempting to limp away and get the others to follow them. However just as it looked as if the two became friends they spot the Pizzaz-Pizzaz fruit and start fighting over it, or at least until they spot an old carpenter whose hands won’t work but his crotch does, wishing that his crotch could become a hammer. So together they fill his request, and in the end the others see that despite everything their leaders still do a good job, at least until they find out that some of the fruits juice hit them. At the end of the episode, the middle-aged man thanks the Yorozuya and Sket Dan for helping him while Gintoki and Bossun sulk side by side, facing the ocean sunset. Himeko reprimands them for sulking, assuming that their unhappiness is from not gaining any "pizazz" when Gintoki interrupts her, saying that "it's not that." Bossun continues, explaining that when he threw the Pizazz- Pizazz Fruit into the man's face, some of the juice got into his and Gintoki's mouths. The Yorozuya and Sket Dan just turn around and walk away from their respective leader, not saying anything and leaving Gintoki and Bossun to mourn their crotches-turned-hammers by themselves. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Yusuke Fujisaki (Bossun) *Shimura Shinpachi *Kazuyoshi Usui (Switch) *Kagura *Hime Onizuka (Himeko) *Jugem Jugem (cameo) *Takachin タカチン (cameo) *Teppei Sugihara (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes